housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
Sabrina D'Angelo
Sabrina 'is a supporting character from ''Housepets! ''She is a black cat who is Fido's girlfriend. She first appeared in Goodnight Everybody . Official Site Biography ''The quiet, unassuming type. She just tries not to make much noise among the other pets. Also, despite belonging to the most vicious killer subsection of pets, she desires most of all to be Friend of All Living Things and refuses to do physical harm to anyone. She’s secretly Fido’s girlfriend. General Information Sabrina first appeared to welcome her boyfriend; Fido, home after he returned from the police academy. She then appeared a few times with him, but never in public. Sabrina finally made a return as a main supporting character as Tarot's apprentice, studying psychic ablities. As it turns out, she used be friends with the Feraga(a micronation in Africa) prince Jata. After she and her father left the country she moved on, but not before the two declared their "eternal love" for one another, a legal constitution of marriage in the country. Things went bad when Jata arrived in Babylon Gardens to claim "his love". This lead to issues between her and Fido, but things ended well for them both, but not so much for Jata. Sabrina was the head of the raid party in Temple Crashers, where she took the role of the mage. She translated the crypt that lead to Pete's chamber, where Keene Milton agreed to be his minion in exchange for his help to complete his father's goal of human-animal reconciliation. She was later summoned by Spirit Dragon to fight Bailey in Australia. However she was stopped mid-fight by King, who had arrived with the Cosmic Lamp. When Pete and Spirit Dragon lost the The Game (to which she refused to help Spirit Dragon due to her constant interference in her and Tarot's love lives) her powers ultimately diminished. She returned later home to Babylon Gardens to her eager boyfriend. Relationships '''Fido Byron Fido is a member of the K-9 Unit and Sabrina's dog boyfriend. They had to keep their relationship secret, but this didn't cause a dent in there relationship, well at least not that big of one. After Jungle Fever ''their relationship was revealed to everyone in Babylon Gardens (and the rest of America and Feraga), but this has not affected their relationship. 'Tarot' This Pomeranian is Sabrina's mentor and a good friend. Until the end of the game, Tarot was training Sabrina to utilize her psychic powers. The two seem to hold a fine friendship, though not much of it is shown. 'Jata''' Sabrina's old love from the micronation Feraga. He is very boastful, and tries to use his appearance to draw in Sabrina, however she had now been in a relationship with Fido, and was not pleased, though she kept quiet in order to keep the secret that she was dating a dog. However after things become to dire with Jata almost marrying her, the truth was revealed. Jata was massively injured by the following onslaught, but it is unclear how much this changed his opinion of her, though it seems rather low . Trivia *She is shown to be left-pawed, as seen in Asking Nicely. *Maxwell is her ex-boyfriend. *In the story arc "Theme Park World", "In Bed", Tarot told Sabrina that the "wettest she'll ever get" was 3 years from then when she nearly drowns. This panel was published on August 18, 2010. True enough, 3 years later on November 8, 2013, in the story arc "Jungle Fever", Sabrina is accidentally pushed into The Milton Ferrets' pool during the fight between Jata and The Wolves Pack, in the panel "I Just Love Weddings" where she would have drowned if Fido had not saved her. Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Female Characters Category:Dog-Lovers Category:Dimension Prime Category:Temple Crashers Category:Avatars